nazizombiesportablefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mg-4ever
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies Portable Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Console Commands page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Saymoo (Talk) 16:04, March 22, 2012 Iz Not Sub. Nope, I am not sub. Saymoo 18:23, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ... Did you see the name? >.< Sub012345 (You can find me as Sub0123 at Nzpmaps.forumotion.com ) 23:08, April 11, 2012 (UTC) If anybody reads this, i wrote the hidden Pak. map page, does this work on the older 1.1 or original NZP? i cannot download those and check myself. if i could, i would, and check, but i cannot. also, is the 1.2 apha different between pc and psp as far as gaameplay, and files are concerned? if not, then the hidden map page may only work for psp 1.2 alpha users. No new functional maps detected yet, working with QuArK to make new ones, maybe the NZP team can use them. You, sir, are awesome. I was dropping by here to ask 'ya how you knew so much about all these weapons, when I noticed that you had written about what your sources were. It just absolutely blows my mind that you're so knowledgable about all this - and all the information you've provided will, I feel, add greatly to the nzp experience. These fine little details that you're able to pick out and provide for us just seems to add depth to the game. I salute you for your awesome contributions, sir! Keep it up! -P.S - Just noted the date of your post about leaving - You'll be missed around these parts, but hope you have fun! Saymoo 05:34, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Temporarily back. Hotel has internet for the win 98 brick. who would have thought that? Anywho, i will see what i can do while i am here. hey can you help me? i downloaded the latest nazi zombies portable and put it on a flash drive. i then put the drive into another computer, (it has no internet and its windows xp) and took out the files. then i just regularly did what you do (drag data into app. to start it), and i get some error message from xp saying it could not be started. am i doing something wrong or what? The latest, i am not sure if that is the 1.1 beta, or 1.2 alpha... Windows doesn't have an issue, but i will tell you this: Data, when downloaded off the internet, tends to be unstable. it gets even worse when in the form of a zip file, and even worse when transferred to a flash drive. If you downloaded the pc version, open the zip, and there should be a folder labled pc version. Open it, and there is a folder, and an executable file. the folder is named nzp, and the exe. is named Nazi zombies portable. If it opens in a window, giving you an error code, then a critical component int the nzp folder is missing. if it doesn't load at all, suspect a graphics card issue, or low RAM, both of which are a pain in the arse to fix. Try opening it one more time, right click on the taskbar, open task manager, and flip to the processes tab. from there, find Nazi zombies portable.exe, and right click. set priority, to above normal. If that doesn't help, i don't know what will. You have successfully earned moderator status Thank you very much for being active! Sub012345 (You can find me as ArkaZeen at Nzpmaps.forumotion.com ) 23:42, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I do what I can. You can send me the .map file, through my email if you would like. Sabih_Ismail@yahoo.com I will compile and reupload it to you. And I will test it out too if you would like. Sub012345 (You can find me as ArkaZeen at Nzpmaps.forumotion.com ) 01:26, October 3, 2012 (UTC) What is this page about? Hey MG i was wondering, what is this page about? http://nazizombiesportable.wikia.com/wiki/NZ:P_Experiments 12:13, October 5, 2012 (UTC) That was my attempt at trying to inform the other fans about what a few of us are up to. I tried with very limited sucsess, for example to make new sound mods for the game, and sub 012345 is working on finishing some maps out of a file from the pak.0 files. I just put that there to keep people informed was all. I would delete it if it bugs you guys too much. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ facepalms* I just noticed, I've made a black ops sound pack for NZP 5 months ago, forgot about the link LOL. I'm going to add it, it's mediafire, forgive me. Sub012345 (You can find me as ArkaZeen at Nzpmaps.forumotion.com ) 01:23, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Messages This is Mg, if anybody is interested, i have a map, a few actually, that i have built. They're still under construction, and are fairly large. Textures won't apply, but this turns out to be a plus, as the default white and grey tiles makes for a high frame rate, regardless of map size. If anybody is interested in trying out these maps, just to test them, provide an email account, and i will gladly send them to you. The maps i have are the following- Zelda MM, Clocktown, complete with clocktower, perks, PaP, Box etc. The whole town, not just the individual areas, plus the observatory.Plenty of easter eggs. HQ, or so I call it. Doors open when you get close, PaP's are boobytrapped (About four total, only one is "safe"). Power siwtch was removed due to activating would crash the game. Not totally finished, but mostly finished. Only one with hellhounds. Solomon's temple.- Use your imagination. Requests This section is for the people who may be interested in providing feedback on my absurdly large maps for nzp. It is also for model swapping, such as my ballistic knife boredom or my mideval model mod.(say that three times fast.) The mideval model mod includes the following- -Ballistic knife shoots fireballs, like magic spells. -zombies are now the dreaded shambler from quake.(they don't shoot lightning.) -crawlers are now the wizard from quake( the only model that fit halfway decent.) -dogs are now the quake demons. The models are jerky, as the entity is asking for different frames, so it is creepy, to say the least. Shamblers can and sometimes will scare the crud out of you when they run. They're a giant evil lokking thing. demons are funny creatures (In the game, not real life!) and it is very satifying to blow em away with da trench gun. the wizards, well, they're just awkward. waffling the shamblers with the waffle maker (wunderwaffe) makes them revert to headless zombies. --- I said it 4 times and didn't mess up ;) I wish you good luck with trying to edit out the ballistic knife but I can't wait for these Sub012345 (You can find me as ArkaZeen at Nzpmaps.forumotion.com ) 22:42, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Ah heck, sub, I'll send you the entire package when I got time. I am just slightly preoccupied right now, not on the computer with the model files. I'll get around to it. "Hey sub, It's Mg. Umm... th wiki is freaking out dude. I just tried to give a message to our friend Franenstan2, the inquisitive modeler, and the wiki actions cancelled, saying that the action to submit the message could not be found. Once again, my lack of web page knowledge is bitting me. Think you can help? I tried to diect him to a tutorial of modeling. Hey sub, it's Mg. The models are on their way, I included the ballistic knife mod, and some inproved rocket models. I probably won't be around, but email me if you don't get them, as my email provider may or may not unblock the message. if they don't, i'll have to find another way. Sincerely. Mg-4 ever." Got both your messages. For the first one, are you wondering where my tutorial is or what? You could just post a message on the wiki with the url image. I don't really know HTML well enough to edit the site =/ For the second message, sure thing, i'll be waiting. Hey MG, this is probably very belated, but I'd just like to congratulate you on making admin status. Haven't been around the wiki lately, been busy with life in general. Long and short of it - congratulations, you really deserve it. Saymoo 20:01, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Uh-oh Well crud, the wiki forgot my password, and the new one isn' working either. Looks like i'll need a new account... I'll try again in a few minutes. -Mg-4ever. BTW, Saymoo, thanks for the congrats, i've been wondering what you've been up to. Good to have you back. Hah! I'm in. Linux BT5 is SWEET! Pak.0 files Hey MG, just getting back to you about the screenies. I'll need the zip file, can contact me at (removed) Saymoo (talk) 04:35, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey Saymoo, It's Mg. Having the same issue with you that i did sub, Email provider is stonewalling me. It may eventually make it through, I'll check every now and again to see if it has. If it hasn't, then I will just have to dig through Chrome to find my media fire account with the maps. (Used it only once, never again, just to upload the maps.zip file.) Keeping an eye out, I'll keep checking to see if it makes it through. Thanks MG. Saymoo (talk) 23:26, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey Saymoo, did the file ever show? I'm wondering about my evil email provider. It hates PAK. files. Apologies Sorry Saymoo, i wasn't doing to good that day about the gravity thing. Should know better, but... And sorry NZ:P community. I have all these maps I say I'm doing, but i've been up to other stuff, so... My Apology back to you! Hey, sorry that I wasn't around to help with the spanish "hacker" fiasco. Lifes been keeping me busy lately, haven't intentionally been ignoring. So yeah, sorry! Saymoo (talk) 03:19, May 2, 2013 (UTC) No biggie Saymoo. Besides, if you got involved directly, assuming he was legit, which i doubt, you'd be a target. Don't worry about it dude. Unusual invite Mg-4ever has a whole host of old games, with the internet lobbies still running. If anybody has the following games, I would gladly go head to head or co-op or whatever -original Call of Duty -O.R.B. Off-world resource base (favorite) -Age of empires, rise of rome, Of course NZP, Quake Hexen Generally speaking, I will have one or more lobbies up on tuesday's, 12:30- 4:30 CTZ. Pak.0 Hey Mg, just getting back to you about the screenshots for the pak.0 maps. I will need the file again, unfortunately. I'm not entirely sure how to access the maps, but if you could help me out with that I will gladly get the screenshots for it. P.S. - You deserve that hypothetical badge more than anybody, keeping things running while I've been away! P.P.S - What did you do to your poor computer!? Saymoo (talk) 06:28, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello. I've got a "trigger_command" entity that is going to play custom music that I've uploaded into my sounds folder "play sound/boa.wav". Is there any way to trigger this by, say, opening a door? Better still, is there a way I can make the music play by the player opening a door? Thanks. Textures Hi, thanks for your responce. Do you have any tutorials that show me how to change the textures using quArK? Here's what happened when I tried to do it myself: http://tinypic.com?ref=xc4yhe http://tinypic.com/r/2a8s0f9/5 Yeah... Or maybe you could do it for me? It should only take 2 seconds, if you know what you're doing. It turns out that QuARK is moving all the vertexes on the zombie model... What am I doing wrong? - Thanks, James Okay, here's what you're doing. the red dots on the model are the edges. What you need to do is toy with the view panel in the lower left corner of QuArK (the window that usually holds the tree view of the model, the skeleton, frames etc,) until you get a seriously torn up TGA file. When you get that to show in the window... I'm an idiot. There is a knight.mdl_0 file somewhere in either the progs folder or the PAK file,and that file is the skin. Just open that with quark and edit it like mspaint. error on startup I have a problem i have a psp 3001 running cfw 6.20 PRO-B9 and i downloaded and extracted the files on my laptop then transferred them to my psp whenever I try to run the game it gets past the psp logo screen then it says it failed to load GFX.wad and to press cross to quit i dont know if the download is missing any files or what i have tried all the versions for psp they all say the same thing please help! You are very close to Spamming... good thing Sub012345 isn't here, or has been MIA for the last few months... Anyways, this old dragon is much more linient. Your GFX.WAD is the little peice of informatin which tells the game, which is a modded quake program, how to display the leves. You can try re-downloads all the day long, and transfer them, but as long as the corrupt GFX.wad remains, it will never work. I have a gfx.wad file you may use, see if it works, but it is for Darkplaces, not Proquake. If you are feeling in an experimental mood, leave a email adress, and i will send you GFX.wad. Now stop spamming. peytondalrymple0994479@gmail.com Ah crap, the psp's GFX.wad is in the PAK.0 file. You'll have to replace that, and i know for certain my PAK0 wont be compatiblew with yours. Sorry, but i cannot help you. I had an idea after several weeks of stewwing on it. I will go ahead and extract the GFX.WAD file from the original quake PAK0 file, which is essentially what Proquake is. Then i will send you the WAD file. BUT, here's the kicker. Dropping it in every folder won't simply do the trick. You will need to obtain Quark version 6 beta 4 or higher to run on the laptop. Open the NZ:P pak file from there, and in the MAIN window, without clicking on any of the files in the pak file, drag and drop the GFX.WAD file into a blank spot inside the window. Then go up to file, click save as PAK1.pak. Save it, then close. Make a new folder in the NZP directory, and call it, OLD PAK. ddump PAK0 in that folder. Then rename PAK1 to PAK0, and upload it back onto the psp. Then try it, see what happens. Complaining... Ugh! Just saw the video on what they have in the new version! Ugh! I mean, that was posted two years ago! Maybe they should have a 1.2 CHARLIE release. It seemed fully functional, why are they holding back? Argh, now i sound like all these other knuckle heads. TREYARCH, i mean, BROKEN LINE, What happened??? Curiosity Killed The Dragon - Response Hey MG, just getting back to you about the pictures. Yes, I did do them all in one game - however, I took the lazy way out and used godmode to obtain all the points for the guns. Saymoo (talk) 04:26, August 17, 2013 (UTC) help/info needed i need to know has a new version of NZP came out because i just got the 2012 1.2 alpha PC version and iv seen on the webiste a fee videos have been released and they are about new animations and patches, what has happned to NZP??. it used to be the best game and still is bt it seems like the developers have abandoned the project :( i am not certain so please can some one reply and update me on the game .... thank you :)!!!!!XxAzyxX (talk) 14:41, July 13, 2014 (UTC) NZ:P has not been abandoned, the devs are in collage right now so tinkering time is at bare minimum. It's just Blubs and Jukki working on it right now, so it is coming along veeeeerrrryyyy slowly. You sir are DELETED Bad luck bub, I got email alerts. And... ban for you. And no, I'm not going to stop development just because you don't like what I do. Deal with it. If Bethesda wants to nail me for copyright infringement, And I don't see how btw, then they can talk to me personally. As for you, off to the pit of chat ban, and in the same spirit of Mr. Potata... 500 YEAR BAN in chat. You can still check out the wiki for updates though. Themes Well, easy to do, go to admin panel and go themes, is not hard at all. I would want you to not change the theme as this resembles the same theme as the forums. PerikiyoXD 05:26, August 28, 2015 (UTC) PD: Use the signature!